<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>飞鸟与我同鸣 by QuinnPB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932987">飞鸟与我同鸣</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnPB/pseuds/QuinnPB'>QuinnPB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, 拉面里加了痛经！, 是痛经</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnPB/pseuds/QuinnPB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SN - Relationship, 佐鸣, 佐鸣子</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>飞鸟与我同鸣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一乐拉面的女孩菖蒲或许是最先意识到这件事的人。这天她收走鸣子面前一摞碗筷时瞥见那根红白相间的项链，女孩子被夸奖时展露出异于往常的灿烂笑容，圆杏般的眼睛弯成月牙。半小时后父亲无意间提起店里鸣门卷的储备，菖蒲停止刷碗，灵光乍现。<br/>
“难道鸣子恋爱了吗……”她喃喃自语，有一瞬间的心情难以言喻。原来鸣子也会成为那样的女孩呢，她笑着同父亲说，好像一夜之间将褪去了那带着婴儿肥的、天真烂漫的外壳，鸣子或许就要变成大姑娘啦。他们说到这，手打大叔也笑起来，眼角的纹路挤成一条沟壑，他说，我眼里你们永远都是小孩。菖蒲眨眨眼，他们一同笑起来，此时是父女间所独有的默契。手打接着问道：那么是谁呢？不错，这个男孩是谁呢？菖蒲再次想起鸣门卷，于是，这天晚上，宇智波佐助的身影突然进入他们的视线——那家最小的男孩，好像在几年间追抢着、已经完全长成他兄长那样的男子汉了。<br/>
下次七班来吃拉面时，手打同菖蒲在前台传递无声的信号。没错，大概就是他了。他们越过高汤锅袅袅的烟雾交换眼神，对面是闹成一团的年轻人。<br/>
就是那个宇智波呀。菖蒲若有所思地看向鸣子：<br/>
漩涡鸣子趁樱同佐井吵架的间隙把椰菜全部捡进边上的番茄拉面里，她难得安静时，少女姣好的颈从马尾间露出，金发几乎要从肩落进汤里。大和拉开另外两人后发现了她这心怀叵测的动作，新上任的队长精疲力竭、抬手，鸣子立刻心虚地想要闪开，马尾扫过桌面，最后落进他们中唯一安静的男孩手里。这黑发的人眉眼间流出一点不耐烦，如同置身七班之外，他开口对大和说：“我会解决的。”像两个成年人间的对话，仿佛接过一件事关大名的委任。他依旧抓着鸣子的金发，好像牵制住闹腾的小狗，另一只手拆开竹筷，鸣子似乎被这认真的样子吓到，便瑟瑟地凑上去，佐助，佐助，求你啦，我不想吃这个的说！但男孩的筷子已经伸进碗里。她瘪起嘴巴，试图搬出他们分班前的老师卡卡西：卡卡西老师说我现在已经不用......菖蒲呼吸急促起来，鸣子，你喜欢这样的男孩吗？他似乎去缺乏耐心、甚至冷漠，也许遗自家族天才频出的本性——菖蒲微微睁大眼睛，接着她看到这样的宇智波。<br/>
“我更爱吃椰菜。”男孩的筷子伸进自己碗里，挑起鸣门卷和天妇罗，它们最后落进鸣子的碗里。<br/>
此刻菖蒲终于想起那隐晦的灵光来自哪里。“佐助不喜欢吃鸣门卷的说！”那是鸣子曾说过的话，当时他们一起坐在店门边，鸣子掰起手指数出自己喜爱的料理，照烧、茶碗蒸、明太子，拉面不要水煮菜、要很多豆酱叉烧……男孩便露出那不胜其烦的表情来。可这谎言在兄长陪伴时竟不攻自破：是从体育馆回家的下午，同鼬。他一言不发地吃完番茄拉面，包括那几只捏出可爱花纹的鱼糕，并加以称赞。当年长一点的笑眯眯地把自己的那份挑给他时，这熟悉的发音无意间戛然而至，他耳尖慢慢变红，露出胞弟才有的羞涩和笑意。那下意识拖长的语调明晃晃地落在暗部兄长眼里，他脑海里闪现的却是吊车尾那令人无可奈何的傻笑。</p><p>    大和队长放弃了沟通，佐井则笑眯眯地提醒鸣子不要挑食，换来樱无力的白眼。这次鸣子转过头时底气十足，她眯起眼时露出一点得意的神色，冲佐井吐出舌头：佐助也有不喜欢吃的东西啦，我这样才不算挑食的说！<br/>
这就是菖蒲所见证一切的开始。在木叶其他女孩的眼里，那无亲无故的女高中生漩涡鸣子就这样轻易博得了佐助君的心，或许这只是短暂的、如夏日般明媚而存于瞬息之间，但她颈上缀着团扇族徽的项链却有意或无意地昭示着什么。女孩们咬着牙聚拢在鸣子周围——是她歪头咬着笔杆时滑下肩膀的衣领吗？还是那藏在校服下悄然提前发育的身体？她们因宇智波而心神不宁时，甚至伸手抹弄鸣子脸上的胎记，试图找出鸣子那娇憨皮囊下的心机。男孩们也因着佐助把目光投向了鸣子，惋惜着自己曾以鸣子取乐而非占有她的失误，坏笑着传递那些少年人最爱的流言。<br/>
可是，这些蜚语再也不能给鸣子带去当年那样的困扰了。她的手被宇智波牵住，她身边是七班、十班的好友。在一乐、在校园、在午休时无人的音乐教室里，在那些无从所见的地方，她的手被偷偷藏进宇智波的袖口下，她漫无目的的爱终于找到属于自己的干涸河床。眼泪第一次得到肆无忌惮流淌的权利，而非留给小屋里的黑暗，因为这里有了一双会为她停留的的手。<br/>
呀，鸣子！樱最终叹着气松开了她的手，为什么偏偏是你呢？同龄的女孩在那时剪去自己的长发，她较他人更早明白鸣子同班交往的真谛，她从过往亲眼见证过、那暗潮涌动的时光里辨出不同于情爱的羁绊。这感情，也令她深陷其中，仿佛置身漩涡边缘的旅人。那早慧的女孩意识到，她、卡卡西老师、佐井、甚至大和队长、猪鹿蝶以及所有木叶的朋友们，都将被卷入其中，是汹涌的、无处安放的情感，最终会燃烧起来，直至一无所有。<br/>
但是，樱，眼前的时光还十足美好，你需要体会的并不多于一乐的菖蒲。此刻正值夏日，迷途的小狗找到它将要追随的主人，它在石阶上自愿戴起镣铐，但你还未意识到，撒娇不过是嗅到将被偏爱时的本能。现在一切为时尚早，爱攀覆前尚在萌芽，平行的世界还有无限可能。现在，请享受这夏吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>